


Unexpected comfort

by Victoria_is_mysterious



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter Angst, Hurt, M/M, bathroom fight is not a fight, sixth year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoria_is_mysterious/pseuds/Victoria_is_mysterious
Summary: Sixth year. Harry is a stalker for Draco Malfoy. Harry receives a letter from the Ministry, which informs him that Durleys moved to Sweden without Harry. After realizing he is homeless now, Harry wants to be alone in the Girls old bathroom. But he is not alone...It's a twist in the Half Blood Prince bathroom fight scene. There is no fight, there is hurt and comfort, and of course, feelings to be expressed!Hope you enjoy it!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 22





	Unexpected comfort

Harry took the Marauders map. He decided to find the Malfoy’s dot again (the fourth time that day). But, when he unfolded the paper, he heard and owl wings flapping noise. He raised his head up and saw a black owl heading towards him with speed. Harry folded the paper again and approached to the bird stretching his arm out to offer the owl a good place to land. The bird landed and also released over Harry’s palm an envelope, sealed with a big wax seal.  
\- A letter from Ministry?   
Everyone looked at Harry, because it was not the first time that Ministry intervened in his life…. usually to make things worse. However, Harry took the letter, treated the owl with a biscuit and after the bird flew away, Harry ran to the dormitory to read the letter alone.   
His hands were shaking, as if he had a bad feeling.   
“Dear Mister Harry James Potter  
We inform you that your relatives, Dursley family, has moved to Sweeden. They have packed all your things and have sent them to us.  
Please, come and get them at the Ministry as soon as possible!  
Ministry of Magic…”  
Harry was shocked to the shell. Now… he was practically homeless. He was left homeless! His mind was blank. He had nowhere to go now! Suddenly, Ron and Neville entered in the room. They were laughing about a funny explode that happened in the Potion class of the second years. They both noticed Harry, and their faces froze. Neville called Harry’s name, but this only made him burst out of the room.   
Harry ran out of the Gryffindor house; ran through the hallways; ran without a specific destination but he actually was running towards the girl’s old bathroom. His mind was blank, but his subconscious knew that, it was the only place where he would be alone and no one would disturb him. Harry opened the door of the bathroom with fury and stepped inside it with his head dizzy, looking only the tiles of the floor.   
\- Potter?!  
Harry heard a voice… it was a voice that awakened him. Yes! His mind started to function again!  
\- Malfoy?! What are you doing here?!  
Malfoy was very bad. He was at the other side of the bathroom, with his wand in the hand, ready to shoot a spell; his hair was messy; his eyes were puffy and tired; his waist coat was thrown over the floor while his shirt was unbuttoned and loosely opened letting Draco’s body be shown beautifully…   
\- Get out Potter! Leave me alone!  
But Harry started to feel dizzy. He couldn’t maintain his balance… he was about to fall. Draco ran towards him, and Harry vaguely saw Draco holding him, before the first one lost his conscious…   
Harry regained his consciousness after 2 minutes, or so. He opened his eyes slowly… and surprisingly he found himself sit beside Malfoy… over the cold bathroom floor. Malfoy was sit, keeping his back totally against the wall, with his head up, while his eyes, still puffy, were gazing the ceiling. His white blonde hair were messy, wet and some hair strands had fallen beautifully over his pale face. Harry’s eyes went to Draco’s opened shirt… and his slim body was exposed until the part when the dark leather belt touched the skin.  
\- Are you finally awake?  
Malfoy’s lips curled to speak with a bitter tired tone.  
\- I… how much time did I spent unconsciously?  
\- I don’t know but less than an eternity, for sure…  
Harry felt pain in those words. He saddened… he felt sad because he saw that… Draco was sad?! What was going on?!  
\- Tell me Golden Boy: why were you destroyed like that?  
\- Don’t call me in that way!!  
\- Shshsh!!! Ok…ok.   
\- I… I… received a letter from ministry… They informed me that my cousins left England… without me. Now I am …  
\- Homeless?  
Harry said yes with his head, but Draco smiled frantically. Harry was shocked. Draco’s smile transformed into a laugh, a big laugh. Harry widened his eyes in horror: what’s was so funny in it? No. Draco was laughing, but in reality that was a painful laugh, an ironical one, a laugh which tore Harry’s heart apart. He felt pain, not because he recalled that now he was homeless, but he felt pain because he saw Draco in pain. “Why do I feel like this? Why does it hurt me so much when I see his bare chest lower and raise in pain? Why do I want to make those silver grey eyes shine in happiness again?”  
\- Potter, you… you made me laugh…  
\- I… I’m happy…  
\- You made me laugh, because you realized it NOW that you are homeless. While me… I will realized it very soon… You are the first one… even this time, you know!  
Harry was destroyed… totally. He understood the real reason of Draco’s pain.   
\- Draco… I… I…  
\- It’s okay! It has nothing to do with you!  
\- It’s because of Voldemort, right?  
\- Shshsh!  
Draco flinched from the name. But then he stretched his arm and wrapped it around Harry’s neck.   
\- Go on Potter! Spill everything you have to say… trust me: you will feel very relieved afterwards!  
Harry was astonished! Draco Malfoy was offering support to Harry Potter???!!! What was this! However, Harry’s soul was waiting for this, since a long time. He wanted someone to listen to him… understand his pain… not to lecture him… but just to listen. Harry didn’t thought it twice: he lowered his head and rested over Draco’s lap, letting all of his emotions flow. Draco, didn’t even flinch a bit. He just started to stroke Harry’s back slowly, trying to calm him down.  
Harry wasn’t talking, but his silence was very “talkative”. That silence meant a lot for Harry, meant a lot for Draco…  
\- Draco… I’ve been stalking you… all this year!  
\- I know… Harry…  
\- But…do you know the real reason why?  
\- Because you doubt I am doing something for Voldemort.  
\- Not only that… I feel completed when I stalk you! I… want to fee you closer to me… I…  
Harry stood his head up, in order to meet Draco’s eyes, but he faced his naked torso instead. Draco was so pale and milky white… so skinny and so beautiful. Harry couldn’t help but release a light moan. Draco smiled and hugged him, pressing Harry’s face against his naked skin.   
\- I know that too… Harry!


End file.
